


Come Rain or Shine

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cat owner Stiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"“I was the poor loser you lent your umbrella to yesterday, my cat scratched the fabric open and i’m so sorry” au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles looks out of the window mournfully as he waits for Derek to pick him up. It’s their third date and it’s raining. Again. Stiles doesn’t mind the rain. Rain tends to lead to more touching. Huddling under umbrellas, brushing wet hair out of each other’s faces, kissing raindrops from each other’s lips. Stiles is starting to love rain, actually.

The reason that he’s dreading Derek’s arriving is in his lap right now. Derek had loaned him his umbrella yesterday, when Stiles had to walk from Derek’s place to work. That very considerate loan was now in pieces, because Sekhmet had decided it was the enemy. Stiles has no idea what possessed the animal. It’s not the werewolf’s scent, she likes Derek just fine.

There’s a knock on his door. Well, this is it. After years of pining finally being over, Derek’s going to break up with him because of his cat. Not that they’d used the word boyfriend, but Stiles had hoped it would’ve been used in the future.

‘Hey,’ he greets the other man.

‘Hey.’ Derek is smiling. Stiles really loves that smile. He loves how easy it’s coming these days. The smile fades a bit when Derek sees Stiles’ expression. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘I’m so sorry, Derek.’

‘About what? Are you- Do you not want this anymore?’

‘What? No!’ Stiles exclaims. He holds the shredded umbrella in front of him.

‘You destroyed my umbrella?’

‘Sekhmet did. I’m really sorry. Are you mad?’

A relieved laugh bursts from Derek lips. ‘Of course not. It’s just an umbrella, Stiles. I can buy a new one.’

‘Oh.’

Derek takes the umbrella from his tight grasp, steps inside and leans it against the wall. When he’s closed the door behind him, he turns back to Stiles and cradles his face gently in his hands.

‘The other shoe doesn’t exist.’

‘What does that even mean?’

‘It means that since it doesn’t exist, it can’t drop. I’m in love with you and that’s not changing.’

A blush makes its way to Stiles’ cheeks. So maybe he hadn’t been so sure that Derek wouldn’t run the moment he did something stupid. Or if someone better came along.

‘It’s still a little hard to believe sometimes,’ he admits.

‘Let me know if you need a reminder.’ Derek tilts Stiles’ face up and places a small kiss on his nose, then his cheeks, his forehead.

‘Oh my god, will you just kiss me already,’ Stiles huffs out.

Derek chuckles and finally their lips connect. Stiles’ heart stops for moment. It’s so sweet and loving, he doesn’t know how to handle it. So he lets Derek lead. When the man licks at his lips, he opens them with a sigh and moves his hands to Derek’s waist to steady himself. The tenderness of the moment is making him dizzy and he has to pull back. He leans his forehead against Derek’s and tries to catch his breath.

‘You good?’ the man asks.

‘No. You literally took my breath away, dude. I feel like I’ve just run a marathon.’

‘You want to stay in? Order pizza?’

‘Sounds good.’

Derek takes his hand and leads him to the living room. As Stiles goes to grab his phone so they can order, he can hear Derek talking to Sekhmet.

‘You’re lucky you’re cute.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
